


A new order.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am so in denial about this its scary, M/M, Not related to Snapshots but its cute if you put them together, Oh look a fic where Qui isn't dead, Qui-Gon Jinn deserved better, Qui-Gon is such a dad, gross fluff, look at my space dad and sons, qui gon lives, so did Padme, this is going to be a massive au, who would have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon doesn't die on Naboo, Obi-Wan is happy, Anakin isn't angsty all the time, and Padme gets the life she deserves.</p>
<p>This is basically a complete re-write of Star Wars with all my favourite characters, I wrote this for the BigBang but that was cancelled so I'm posting it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naboo. Again.

Prologue.

 

Obi-Wan skidded to a halt as the barrier came down, red and impenetrable, separating him from where he needed to be. Qui-Gon and the monster were a blur of movement; Obi-Wan couldn't keep up even though all of his mental power was focused on the fight. The durasteel echoed with each pass of boots along it, its sound constantly preventing him from finding peace within the Force. He watched Qui-Gon dance in and out of the monster’s blows, each one coming closer and closer to its target though, his master seemed he could hold off the Sith. The Sith went to slam Qui-Gon’s sabre up, as Qui-Gon brought the green blade whirring down in a sharp, quick arch. The Sith dodged, moving to the other side of the melting pit; Qui-Gon didn't follow, instead he stood still, the picture of serenity. 

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, desperately trying to control the emotions that ran through him. He came to when the barrier came up, letting him through the gates of hell in the fire. He skidded to a halt by his master’s side. Neither Qui-Gon nor the Sith were moving, they were holding eye contact, blue to red. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, releasing the fear and anger he felt into the force. Both Jedi kept in tandem, lightsabers swinging down; the red faltered and fizzled out. There was a look of sharp shock on the Sith’s face, his muscled slackened and fell, his eyes widened and the glimmer that had been there faded into nothing. He could see his end. Time ceased to exist, dragging on second after second, meaningless at that moment. Obi-Wan willed his master to end it, he was practically shouting into their bond and yet, Qui-Gon did nothing, he looked at Obi-Wan and nodded, the Padawan knew what to do. He drove his sabre through the Sith’s heart. He would never forget the look of mingled shock, anger and fear on the Sith’s face. He would remember until the day he died the slight exhalation of breath. The feeling as skin, muscle, bone and life force gave way beneath his blade. He would commit it to memory because he never wanted to feel it again. He could see in his mind’s eye, the Sith’s life force drain and wink out of existence. It was only by sheer will that Obi-Wan managed to keep standing, his knees felt like they were about to give way and he would fall in to the melting pit. 

 

Obi-Wan drew in a breath, that, for the first time since he’d seen on the Sith on Tattooine, felt free of darkness. He spared himself some time to study his master, he could see the rivulets of sweat that dripped down Qui-Gon’s face. There were several burn marks littering his tunic, Obi-Wan could also see blood seeping in from a nasty cut on Qui-Gon’s shoulder, one that would need to be tended to as soon as possible. Other than that, the two Jedi seemed to have made it out alright. 

 

“We will need to alert the council to this as soon as possible. Do you think you could, Padawan?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan smiled slightly.

 

“I will arrange our return to Coruscant in the morning, we’ll take Anakin back with us. Padawan, you have truly proven yourself today, I am proud of you,” 

 

“Thank you, Master,” 

 

They left for Coruscant in the morning, Obi-Wan was glad to see the back of the planet. He would also be glad to never return there. The planet faded completely as they entered hyperspace. 

 

***

They stood before the council, in their newly washed robes. Cleanly pressed linen rubbed against Obi-Wan's skin, bowing his head as Qui-Gon spoke. They had been in there for nearly an hour and a half, and the council was still barring the way for Anakin to be trained as a Jedi. Obi-Wan had watched his master go from polite and respectful to, for want of a better word, insolent. Obi-Wan had kept his head down, not wanting to draw eyes to himself; he knew where a young Knight’s place was in meetings such as this.

 

"What says you, young Knight?" Yoda said, looking at Obi-Wan, who felt his stomach sink; yet he would not hold back from giving his true and honest opinion. 

 

"I do see darkness in him, but maybe, if you agree Master Jinn- we could both train him? I believe it would be easier to keep him in balance. We've made a good team for the past thirteen years and I'm sure we'd make an even better one with Anakin. Don't you?” It was more of a question, than an opinion he looked to the side, to his master. 

 

/You would tie yourself to me, for that long? Think of it, Anakin could take longer than you to train, are you sure?/ They had not had time to properly sever the training bond, and were still able to communicate with it. All Obi-Wan could feel from Qui-Gon was shock and appreciation. 

 

/I wouldn't even hesitate, Master,/ Obi-Wan replied. 

 

“Balance him, the two of you would. However, clouded his future still is. Easy it will not be, if it is for the best, I cannot tell,” Yoda spoke, “Master Windu?”

 

“I can see how training the boy could be dangerous, however, if he is the chosen one then surely it would be better to train him? We could do ourselves a disservice if we did not,” Mace Windu sat back in his chair, hands steepled under his chin. 

 

“If he is the chosen one, we must train him. It would not do well for the one who is to bring balance to the force to go without the training that is necessary to do so,” Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke.

 

 

"Master Jinn and young Kenobi have certainly proven themselves an effective and balanced team, as well as exceptional Jedi. I trust they should be able to instruct the Chosen One.” Master Shaak Ti smiled slightly. 

 

Silence filled the room, as the members of the Council were quietly deliberating the options before them. A silence eventually broken by Master Yoda.

 

"In favour are we, that Master Jinn and Kenobi will train young Skywalker?” Yoda said, most of the High Council nodding in agreement. “So be it. Train him, you will.”

Episode One.

 

Part One.

 

Naboo. Again.

 

Anakin stood in the council chamber, at nineteen he considered himself to be quite proficient in the art of being a Jedi. His master, well one of them, didn't seem to see it that way. It hurt, Anakin always seemed to need to prove himself; nothing he did was ever truly good enough to impress Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was different, always praising; the older master talked to him about what he was doing both right and wrong, making sure Anakin knew _exactly_ what he was doing wrong and exactly how he could fix it. 

 

“Send young Skywalker to Naboo, we must.”

 

“There is something wrong on Naboo?” Obi-Wan looked at Yoda.

 

“Clouded the future is, potential there is for something terrible to happen, send Padawan Skywalker we must.”

 

“He is my Padawan, his place is by my side,” Obi-Wan Kenobi, looked Master Mace Windu in the eye. Obi-Wan refused to bow his head, even a little. 

 

“He is a senior Padawan, quite capable of escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo while you look for the missing planet, Kamino,” Windu responded. 

 

Obi-Wan looked as though he was thinking very hard for another excuse to not send Anakin back to Naboo. His eyes brightened slightly as he found something he could use. “What about Master Jinn?”

 

“What _about_ Master Jinn?” Master Windu looked at Obi-Wan over his steepled hands. 

 

“He is also Anakin’s master, you are making a significant decision in terms of our Padawan’s life; surely he should at least be involved?” Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed with triumph. 

 

“Master Jinn is currently off-world. He is incapable of being here today, therefore responsibility over Padawan Skywalker rests with you. It is the will of this council the Padawan Skywalker should escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo, Master Jinn will join him when he returns from his mission. You, Knight Kenobi, will join them both once you have found Kamino,” Mace dismissed them, with a wave of his hand. 

 

Obi-Wan bowed and strode out of the council, robe twisting behind him, his boots echoing on the metal floor; Anakin could tell his was displeased by the council’s decision and he couldn't help the small flash of hurt anger. Obi-Wan had long been the more critical of his Master’s, picking over his fighting techniques and making it seem like he enjoyed teasing him. Anakin did like that his younger master had taken a more brotherly role in his instruction though, and he valued Obi-Wan’s insight and opinion. This time seemed different, like he doubted Anakin; like he thought he wasn't good enough and it did hurt. Anakin desperately wanted to take it up with Obi-Wan, to talk about how he felt, but the knight had never appreciated it when Anakin had talked about how he felt before. Anakin spent the whole walk back to their quarters in a stony silence. 

 

“You should pack for your trip,” Obi-Wan said when the door slid closed.

 

“Yes, Master,” Anakin moved to go into his room.

 

“Anakin.” 

 

“Yes, Master?” 

 

“Be careful, we cant afford for you to form an attachment to Senator Amidala so close to your knighting.” Obi-Wan had sat down on the lone sofa, the only furniture in the small living area. “I know you like her, I can see that you have become… close. But, you must be aware of your emotions.”

 

“I will, Master. You haven’t mentioned that my knighting was close?” Anakin picked up on the reason Obi-Wan thought the mission would be risk. 

 

“I meant, that being a Senior Padawan you are expected to lead by example, Anakin, the rank entails that you are in one of the last stages before becoming a knight. It would not do well for you to form an attachment now.” 

 

“I see, Master, thank you for your advice.” Anakin all but dismissed himself. He walked into the small room that was on the left hand side of the corridor. It was plain, except for a few scattered datapads, a single book and four large blue prints of various star fighters on the walls. One end was taken up by a large window which had views that encompassed a sizeable swath of Coruscant; if the room had been part of a flat the views would make the property worth a good few credits. Most rooms looked the same in the Temple, small and plain with minimal furniture and storage. Though, each Jedi, however much it was discouraged, had a personality and it did tend to show in their rooms. Anakin’s was messy and in a constant state of flux, sometimes his chair ended up in the middle of the room, sometimes his robes and clothes littered the floor in a haphazard pattern of chaos. 

 

Anakin knew that if he ventured down the hall to Obi-Wan’s room he’d find a very much different space. It would be pristine, everything in place, neat and organised. The perfect example of the perfect Jedi. He stopped his pacing, standing still in front of the window; the evening sun was passing the horizon. It shone through casting the room with an orange glow, Anakin looked down at his hands, studying them, he was so focussed on the calluses and bruises that he didn't notice his master enter the room.

 

“Calmed down, have you?” Obi-Wan said, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Yes, Master, I apologise for my behaviour earlier,” Anakin turned to look at the other man. 

 

“Do you understand why I was concerned about you and Padme?”

 

“I do, Master,” Anakin nodded and smiled slightly. 

 

“The council will understand if say you cannot go, there are always other Jedi,” Obi-Wan moved further into the room.

 

“No, Master, I think it would be for the best if I go. It would be a good test of my strength, I think it is high time to put myself to the test,” He turned to the bag that was sitting on his bed.

 

“Make sure to keep a good mission log, so Master Jinn can read it through and correct all your grammar.” 

 

“Yes Master, I’m looking forward to seeing Master Jinn again,” 

 

“So am I, Padawan.” Obi-Wan smiled softly and walked out of the room.

 

***

 

Qui-Gon bowed to the senator, low and deep his long hair sweeping forward as he did so. He stood with his hands folded in the sleeves of his cloak, a smile was firmly plastered on his face; though he really wanted nothing more to be on his cruiser leaving Corulag far far behind him. He had been sent back to the planet by the council to check that no more force users had been taken to the Academy. Though he had thought the mission was largely unnecessary, the council had disagreed and he’d been sent there anyway. Leaving his partner and their Padawan behind on Coruscant, it wasn't the separation that bothered him, it was the fact that Anakin was becoming more and more emotionally compromised every day. Obi-Wan for all that he was a perfect Jedi, just had no experience on the matter; Qui-Gon knew that this part of Anakin’s education was on his shoulders almost entirely. The Jedi master hated that he’d had to leave them both behind at a time like this. 

 

With one last flourish bow, Qui-Gon strode onto the cruiser and sat himself down in the pilot’s chair. The journey wouldn't take long, really it was just a hop, skip, and jump away from Coruscant and the thought of his own quarters in the Temple and a good noonmeal with Obi-Wan and Anakin was wholly tempting. He was, in fact, sorely tempted to skip the inevitable debrief with the council and go straight to his quarters but he knew that he had to do his duty. The green and blue swirls of land and sea that was Corulag drifted into the distance; Qui-Gon could heartily say that he was glad to see it fade from view. 

 

Hyperspace was empty that day, there were no other ships around him, the sensors picked up nothing. Just stars and systems as they floated by him, Qui-Gon was glad to be on his own, it seemed as though he’d not had a moment to himself for weeks; he did sometimes like to indulge himself in selfish solitude, no matter how un-Jedi like it made him. However, when he entered Coruscanti space he was confronted with force chatter, the living force swirled around the planet with it eddies and twists of life. Qui-Gon drew strength from the sheer number of living things and living force that permeated the space around the city planet. He approached dock 4751, it was the closest to the council chambers and landed with little troubled, the journey had taken about four hours. 

 

He walked through the halls of the Temple, nodding and bowing to the other Knights, Masters, and Padawans that passed him. The Coruscant sun shone in through the high windows, the Temple was warm for once and, after the slight chill of space, Qui-Gon was glad for it. He decided to drop his bags at his quarters and maybe say a quick hello to Obi-Wan and Anakin (if they were in) before reporting to the council. They had not summoned him as soon as he had arrived on planet so he assumed his report wasn't terribly urgent. 

 

His quarters seemed empty when he walked through the door, he hadn't noticed the tall imposing figure of councillor Mace Windu standing by the window at the end of the hall. Qui-Gon sighed internally, he was probably in for some form of telling off, that or there was bad news. He dropped his bags, startling Mace out of his light trance. 

 

“Master Jinn,” Mace bowed.

 

“Master Windu, with respect you are not the person I thought I’d see here, today,” Qui-Gon smiled and gestured to the sofa in the corner of the room. Mace was an old friend; he saw little point in alienating the master.

 

“Thank you, I realise you probably wanted to spend today with Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker. The council sends our apologies that they can’t be with you, they both left for missions earlier today,” Mace said sitting on the couch opposite Qui-Gon. 

 

“I see, may I ask you _where_ exactly you sent my partner and padawan?” Qui-Gon felt the stirrings of anger, he releasedthe emotion to the force quickly, lest it overtake him. 

 

“Knight Kenobi was sent to look for the missing planet Kamino, the whole system has been erased from our archives. Padawan Skywalker was sent to accompany Senator Amidala back to Naboo after Master Yoda foresaw the potential for danger, it was decided that she should return home,” Mace’s mouth was set in a grim line, it was as though he knew just how displeased Qui-Gon would be with this news. 

 

“So you are telling me that the council decided to send a _padawan_ on an unaccompanied mission? Anakin is not even twenty standard years old; yet the council sees it fit to send him to Naboo alone? Excuse me Master Windu but what in Sith hells were you thinking?” Qui-Gon struggled to compose himself.

 

“Master Yoda thought that it would be wise to test Padawan Skywalker, before he is knighted, to ascertain whether or not the path is right for him,”

 

“But there is no precedent for that, not in the history of the Order, Anakin is still a padawan and his place is by his Master’s side,”

 

“It is the will of the force and the council, Master Jinn, meditate upon it and you will see that we are right. In the mean time, you should pack for your trip to Naboo. A simple write up of your findings on Corulag will do, the mission was uneventful right?” Mace was starting to stand up, making for the front door.

 

“The mission was entirely boring, nothing happened. There is no evidence for any captured force users,” Qui-Gon smiled and stood too, subtlety ushering the other master out of the room.

 

He hurried to his rooms and started to pack his bags, picking out clean tunics and cloaks and shoving them unceremoniously in to the leather pack. The dirty tunics from him mission to Corulag were dumped into the washing basket. He looked over the comm unit and found only one message, from Obi-Wan that morning. 

 

_Qui-Gon,_

 

_Been sent to investigate Kamino. Will send updates._

 

_Ani has been sent to Naboo, I am worried about him and his attachment to Senator Amidala; it would not do for him to become romantically involved. Please, get there in time so that does not happen._

 

_Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 

He frowned. Anakin had not seemed overly attached to Padme, though perhaps he had been too worried about the boy’s psychological state to notice it. Certainly the two seemed to be good friends, maybe Obi-Wan was right and he had been too lenient on the boy. 

 

Qui-Gon had no idea when the next transport for Naboo was leaving, he also had very little wish to travel on public transport (space travel was uncomfortable enough). So he decided to book himself one of the temple cruisers and a pilot in order to get him to the small planet. The next cruiser would be available in three days, enough time to rest and prepare for the mission; hopefully not enough time for Anakin to form a romantic attachment to Senator Amidala. 

 

***

 

Anakin laughed as Padme rolled her eyes at him, he had been selfishly revelling in her company for the better part of two days. He could almost feel the attachment (he had promised not form) between them, thrumming with golden light in the force. He smiled inwardly, really had no idea what he was doing, his brain was churning with emotions that he had no clue what to do with. He was torn between his loyalty to the code and his happiness with what he had found with Padme. He _was_ a Jedi, he _would_ be great Jedi and he would bring balance to the force and yet, he couldn't seem to deny himself attachment. It simultaneously terrified and excited him. 

 

He was back in his quarters after spending the day in the fields outside of Theed, the richly furnished rooms were so very different from the room he had in the Temple. There was a large window which took up much of the west wall, from which streamed golden sunlight turning the white marble a shade of pretty orange. Pink streaks coloured the sky and he could hear birds calling from the walkway outside the room. The bed was massive, and covered in silk blankets, sheets and pillows; t looked almost like a melting cupcake. Despite all this, Anakin found himself missing the stark utilitarian Temple. He clicked on the datapad he’d brought with him and found he’d received a message from Qui-Gon. He smiled as he thought about his elder master. 

 

_Anakin,_

 

_I have returned from my previous mission, I have also booked a cruiser and am due to leave Coruscant to join you on Naboo in five days. Please take those days to meditate on the code._

_Master Qui-Gon Jinn._

 

Anakin smiled a little wryly, Qui-Gon had never really been one to outright accuse him of his wrong doings. Instead he chose to tell Anakin to meditate on something or telling him to consider his choices wisely. The message was highly typical of the cryptic master. He could feel the guilt rising up within him, he loved Padme, of that he was sure but he couldn't quite work out if he loved being a Jedi more. He settled on to his knees, looking out at the sunset and the rising of the moons. He turned inward to the force, the bright gold rays stretching out in every direction. 

 

***

 

“Ani?” A creak disturbed his trance.

 

“Padme?” his voice was slightly croaky, maybe he’d been in the trance longer than he thought.

 

“You’ve been in that state for two days, you started floating at one point; I wasn't sure if you were okay. Do you need to eat or…” She trailed off.

 

“I’m fine, though some food and a little water would be nice. I don’t normally spend so long in meditation,” Anakin smiled when food and water were placed in front of him. “I may meditate a little more; I have things I need to work out.”

 

“Anakin, am I one of those things? Because I won’t make you chose between being a Jedi and being with me. There is no way we can act on our feelings, I know Jedi aren’t allowed attachments,” Padme shook her head, her hair falling a little in front of his eyes. 

 

“But, Padme-“ Anakin wanted to scream and shout and tell her that it would be okay if they gave into emotion but he knew it would not be ok. He was one part angry, two parts grateful to the woman. He could not break his vow. 

 

“No, not at least until we have discussed this with Master Jinn; I believe he should be here in three days. That is not so long,”

 

Anakin finished his pear and the weird fish thing he had been served. He sank back into the light of the force, feeling like he had come home. 

 

Padme watched as Anakin fell back into his trance. She had watched as he levitated ten meters above her head, he had been brushing the ceiling of the room. Padme had no idea what to do, she knew of the vows that Jedi Padawans take when they start their training, she knew that there was an entire paragraph dedicated to stopping them from having any romantic involvement. She was conflicted, between her own interest in Anakin and her not wanting to break his heart by making him choose. She _wouldn't_ do that to him. So she sat and waited for Master Jinn to arrive on Naboo. 

 

She watched Anakin for a little while longer, as the morning sun caught in his hair and made him almost ethereal. Almost an angel. She turned her back on him and closed the doors to his chamber quietly. Deciding on a walk in the gardens, she loved Naboo, time on Coruscant reminded her how much she missed the green of her planet. She could hear the birds and the sounds of water that floated through the open brick walkway.

 

 

***

 

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi approached Kamino, the system that apparently did not exist. Well, exist it did, it was right in front of him and it looked rather wet. He hated wet weather with an astonishing vehemence. Out of the watery surface rose a series of domes and pillars, grey durasteel contrasted with grey water. Rain fell from the clouds above, obscuring his vision making it difficult to find the landing dock. He touched down with a practiced sort of ease, only just scraping the side of the ship against the edges. Looking inside the dome, through the plastiglass doors he could see the stark white interior. 

 

A Kaminoan met him there, they ushered him inside out of the rain. The water dripped from his hair and robes, making puddles on white floor. It was entirely soulless. The Kaminoan was tall, at least seven feet, they were a silvery blue colour with haunting black eyes. They walked gracefully in a reptilian sort of way. It was unnerving. 

 

“Master Jedi, please, step this way. Our Prime Minister is most looking forward to meeting you.” the Kaminoan said, with a slight bow of their head.

 

“I am expected?” Obi-Wan was confused, he had barely registered the system’s existence before a day or so ago, it made no sense that he should be expected.

 

“Of course you are, after all these years we thought that you were not coming. Please this way.” The Kaminoan moved off to their left, Obi-Wan hurrying after it. 

 

He was brought down a long series of white corridors, all of which looked the same to him. He was beginning to worry, if he had to make a hasty exit he doubted he would be able to find his way out. The corridors were panelled with large slabs of durasteel, they were all meticulously clean. Tall silvery Kaminoans moved about them, each glancing quickly at Obi-Wan and his companion, before moving their eyes off him. 

 

The room that they entered was empty, white void made it impossible to see the dimensions of the space. The only thing in the room was a single chair, and another Kaminoan, dressed in black and red with a crown upon their head. 

 

“May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,” The first Kaminoan gestured to the other, Obi-Wan bowed, “and this is Master Jedi-“

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he interjected. 

 

“I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us. We have much discuss. We have already completed 200,000 units, they are fully operational and ready for use. We were beginning to wonder if you were going to come, surely Master Sifo-Dyas would have wanted to in person?” The Prime Minister indicated for Obi-Wan to sit on a chair that had appeared out of the ceiling.

“Master Sifo-Dyas?” As far as he knew, Master Sifo-Dyas had died at least ten years ago, before he and Qui-Gon had gone to Naboo. 

 

“Is he not still a member of your High Council?” The Prime Minister asked.

 

“I’m afraid not, Mater Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago,” 

 

“Oh, I am very sorry to hear that, I am sure he would have been proud of the army we have built for him,” the reptilian being said, their eyes contorting with sadness at the news. 

 

“The army?” Obi-Wan tried to keep his cool, yet he could not stop the slight stutter at the mention of an army.

 

“The clone army Master Sifo-Dyas ordered for the republic, one of the finest we have ever built. You must want to see the units for yourself?”

 

“Indeed, that _is_ what I am here for.” Obi-Wan let out a nervous sort of giggle, he mentally cursed himself before he stood and followed the Kaminoans out of the dimensionless room. 

 

He looked out the plastiglass windows in to vast spaces that were bustling with huge throngs of people. Upon closer inspection he could clearly see that they all looked exactly the same, they were all dressed entirely the same apart from commanders and generals that had a different colour of armour. Obi-Wan fought desperately to hide his alarm, though he feared it still played on his face. 

 

“If you would excuse me, I need to make a call to my council,” The Prime Minister showed him to a small room. He scanned the comm unit for bugs and found nothing, he called the High Council.

 

“Knight Kenobi, have you found Kamino yet?” Mace Windu asked.

 

“Yes, Master Windu, they’ve made a clone army. They said it was for Master Sifo-Dyas - do you know anything about it?”

 

“Sifo-Dyas was expelled from the council after his view were seen as too extreme, he died about ten years ago, as I am sure you know. He thought that there would be a war, but it never looked very likely. Knight Kenobi, you have to destroy that army. ,” Master Windu said, looking at Obi-Wan over his steepled hands. 

 

“But they are living things, it is not the Jedi way,” 

 

“It is the only way. Terrible things will happen if we allow them to continue building the army, believe me,”

 

Obi-Wan could not hide his emotions this time. He had been taught all his life that there was a peaceful way to end most things; now he was being told to end more than a million lives, he could not stop the disgust and fear that was slowly entering his mind. 

 

“They wont feel any pain, all Kaminoan clones are built with a kill switch, this is always deactivated before they are handed over, it is put in to ensure quality and obedience. Remember, there is no emotion, there is peace and there is no death, there is the force,” Windu ended the transmission.

 

“Right then,” Obi-Wan walked out of the room and was greeted again by the Prime Minister.“I have talked to my council, they have commanded me to destroy this army. It is no longer the council’s will to have them created. They are too dangerous for us to let you sell to someone else. Surely there is a kill switch so that they will not feel pain?”

 

“There is, however, we would still ask for payment. Clone armies are not cheap to build,” the Prime Minister looked shocked, they stumbled over their words. “This way.”

 

Obi-Wan was lead into a control room, overlooking the main complex. There was a large window that showed the sheer amount of clones, the amount of lives he was about to take away. He didn't want this responsibility, he was disgusted by what he was about to do. Yet, he could not ignore a direct command from the High Council. The switch was a small black thing, there was nothing special about it apart from the aura; there was a sense of darkness around it. Obi-Wan’s fingers hovered over it for a second, he recited the code in his head and released his emotions to the force. He pushed the button. The effect was instantaneous, every single clone that was in view dropped dead. As though he’d simply turned them off, he felt the ripple in the force as the many life forms simply ceased to be. It horrible and terrifying and it tortured him inside. He felt as though his very soul had been ripped apart. The twinkling lights that had been part of the force had all been washed away by a single flip of a switch, a movement of his finger. Obi-Wan caught sight of his pale reflection in the plastiglass and knew he would be forever changed by this experience. 

 

He walked out of the room, nodding at the Kaminoans who registered his haggard appearance and left him well enough alone on their journey back to his ship. Once on board he set the computer to take him to Naboo, he didn't much feel like piloting all the way across the galaxy. Though he longed for Qui-Gon and his former master’s strong arms. 

 

 

***

 

 

Qui-Gon Jinn set foot on Naboo, and was instantly reminded just how much he liked the planet despite the rather horrible memories he had there. Theed was surrounded by mountains and pastures, the sounds of nature were everywhere. The Living Force was entwined so deeply in the planet that it sang from every corner with bright golden light. Breathing was almost effortless here. He was escorted to the palace by several handmaidens and met Senator Amidala, who bowed and smiled at him. 

 

“Senator Amidala, it’s most gladdening to see you alive an well, I am sorry I missed you on Coruscant. It appears it was by a matter of hours,” Qui-Gon smiled back, he did like the young woman quite a lot. 

 

“I am sorry you weren't able to accompany us on our voyage, Master Yoda insisted we left as soon as possible,” she said. 

 

“I hope Anakin has been taking good care of you, how is my Padawan?” Qui-Gon sensed in her a turmoil he had not felt the last time he’d seen her.

 

“He is meditating, at least I assume he is, he has been for the last five days at least, do Jedi normally meditate for that long at a time?” Padme cast her eyes down.

 

“Not normally, only when something is troubling us, I haven’t known Anakin to spend so long in a trance. Is something wrong? Has he done something to you?”

 

“He hasn't hurt me or anything, Master Jinn, I think it is me who hurt him,”

 

“Ah, young love. To love is to be human, but not to be Jedi, we are forbidden from making such attachments, it is in our code. The code is in place for a reason, love, for a Jedi is dangerous; Anakin does know this. I am sorry if he got your hopes up or anything. I will inform you when I have sorted Anakin out. You need not worry, he will be alright,” Qui-Gon patted Padme on the shoulder lightly, before stepping into the room to see his Padawan levitating about five meters in the air. 

 

Instead of disturbing Anakin out of his trance, Qui-Gon settled in front of the Padawan and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind and opening his connection with the force. Through the meditation he could feel the turmoil inside Anakin. His Padawan was very distressed, he seemed to be feeling things a lot more keenly. Anakin was feeling emotions that he’d never had to deal with before. 

 

/Anakin, release them to the force,/ Qui-Gon tried, it was technique that was hard to do but it was worth a try.

 

/I cannot, Master, please, I cannot - I do not know _how,_ / Anakin all but cried. 

 

/Breath out your distress, breath in serenity, feel the power of the force and let your feelings go/ this was an easier way of doing things, letting emotions go bit by bit, slowly and surely. He felt Anakin relax as he went through the simple meditation exercise. /Good, Padawan, you are doing really well. We should return to consciousness and have this conversation out loud do you not agree?/ 

 

/Yes, Master,/ Anakin returned to consciousness slowly, rolling out stiff joints and standing up slowly. He rolled his neck, grimacing slightly at the cracking noise. He turned to Qui-Gon who was doing the same. “I know what you’re going to say.”

 

“Oh, do you now,” Qui-Gon gestured for him to go on. 

 

“You’re going to tell me that I am going against the code, that I need to control my emotions and attachments,”

 

“Perhaps that is what Obi-Wan would tell you; you certainly are violating the code, in a way that would get you thrown out of the order. If I told you _that_ , however, I would be a hypocrite. I have formed attachments over the course of my life, most Jedi do, they just learn how to control them and also how to try and move on from them. It is learning how to _control_ these attachments that is the most important thing. Attachment itself isn't unhealthy, what is unhealthy is when we allow ourselves, and our judgements, to be controlled by these attachments.”

 

“You have attachments, Master?” 

 

“I care about you and Obi-Wan very much, you know this,” Qui-Gon had little problem admitting he had attachments, especially since he knew it would help Anakin. “Have a break this evening, try to forget about these thoughts, take a walk; think about what you would like to do. Tomorrow we will talk about the code and how we will over come these emotions together.”


	2. The Void.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude to set you guys up for the pain™ to come!!

Qui-Gon lay deadly still, the only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines that surrounded him. His eyes were closed, a look of easy peace was etched in to the lines of his face. Lines, Obi-Wan had long since committed to memory. Qui-Gon’s large, calloused hands were folded over his midriff, their fingers laced together in the middle; he did not move, he was not awake. 

 

Obi-Wan ran his eyes down his old master’s body, Qui-Gon had been whacked over the head on a routine mission and had collapsed not long after. Obi-Wan had run in to the room to see his master, foaming at the mouth and writhing on the floor of their quarters. They had been not ten minutes from landing at the temple; Qui-Gon had given no impression he was even hurt. 

 

There was a noise from the doorway, Anakin stood there, Mace Windu by his side. They were framed in the yellow light coming from the windows outside the room. They stood, watching Obi-Wan curl his fingers round Qui-Gon’s. The master lay still, not there, not awake. 

 

“Knight Kenobi, your padawan informed me of your partner’s situation. While I appreciate being informed, I also appreciate Knights turning up to their debrief on time.” 

 

“Sorry Master Windu,” Obi-Wan bowed his head, he knew he should have gone to the debrief but Qui-Gon needed him. 

 

“Hmmm. We also took the liberty of stopping by Healer Benn’s office, he seems to think that Master Jinn’s injury is not serious and that he should be awake within twenty four hours,” Master Windu said, a note of wry humour in his voice.

 

“Healer Benn hasn't been in here yet, though.”

 

“I think you’ll find I have a certain amount of privilege. You can come to the council chambers when Master Jinn is once again with us,” Master Windu swept out the room, robes billowing as he walked.

 

Anakin had not moved from where he was standing, he continued to watch Obi-Wan’s fingers as they reflexively held Qui-Gon’s. His blue eyes not straying from where his two masters were connected, as though he saw something Obi-Wan did not. _Knowing the boy, he probably does._ Obi-Wan thought. 

 

“You can come in, Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, or tried to, mirth was not coming easily today. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Anakin’s small voice crept out, barely a whisper in the halls of healing. 

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like it,” Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s reaction, but the ten year old did nothing but flicker his eyes up to Obi-Wan’s, “his force signature hasn't changed, at least, though I’m really not sure what that means.” 

 

Obi-Wan looked back to his old master, Qui-Gon breathed slowly in and out, they had not put him on a breathing machine; that was something. Qui-Gon could breath on his own, considering what the man was capable of, it was not much but it _was_ something. How Obi-Wan longed to see those inscrutable eyes again, he was a Knight; a good one too, but sometimes he felt just like the padawan on Naboo. Lost, without his master. The halls of healing were peaceful, since the Sith had been dealt with, fewer Jedi were needing the healers’ services; though the healers did not complain. 

 

***

 

All there was, was dark. Like an ink stain across a page, soaking up the white of the paper, so did the void eat at him. He did not know who he was. He had no form. No knowledge, only the black. He was everything and yet nothing. Floating and yet sinking. Ice and flame. Passion and serenity. Though here, in the void, there were no gold strands of force; there was nothing to anchor him. Was he even a _he?_

 

_“Master.”_

 

A voice, reaching out to him. A stand of gold. An anchor across the the gap. It faded as all things must, into the nothing. It had been there though, something, had called out to him and he had heard it. But, the dark was all he knew. All there was. 

 

_“Qui-Gon.”_

 

He knew this voice. It was soft, lyrical, the pitch rising and falling in a way he was familiar with. The voice had said his name. _Qui-Gon._ He had a name, he had something to anchor himself with. A star to his wandering bark. A guiding light, a strand of the force. The voice did not have a name; though he would concentrate and remember it.

 

_“My love.”_

 

He fought against the black, swimming against the tide, feeling the current pull him back with unbreakable bonds. But all things must break. All things fade and now, even the black was fading. The light was getting more tangible now. He could make out blurry shapes, within the force. 

 

_“Come home to me.”_

 

It was all he needed to break through the fog.

 

 

***

 

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He felt a rush of gratitude toward Healer Benn, the man had said to call through the force; and now Qui-Gon was here. He buried his face into Qui-Gon’s chest, simply feeling the rise and fall calmed him. 

 

“Wh-what happened, Obi-Wan?”

 

“You had a bleed, in your brain, a ruptured blood vessel. Your body went into a healing trance, one so deep that the healers were unsure whether or not you’d make it out,” Obi-Wan had to concentrate very hard not to stumble over his words.

 

“Were you okay?” Qui-Gon turned his eyes to his partner, the only part of whom that was visible was the crown of his head. 

 

“I was fine. _You_ were not,” Obi-Wan mumbled, his voice muffled by Qui-Gon’s robes and blankets. He still did not seem inclined to withdraw his face from Qui-Gon’s chest. 

 

“I am, now. I’m okay; I am healthy,” Qui-Gon stroked his hand through the strawberry blond hair, “and you, need a haircut.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea the pain™ I have install for you!! Kudos/comment for me to be in you debt forever!! Thanks for reading :D :D 
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr http://obi-wan-kxnxbi.tumblr.com!!


	3. Trial and Error.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turn into detectives as Anakin's trials approach.

Tobias Zendrila lay in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan could see that there was clearly something wrong, that being, that the senator of Chandrila was dead. His eyes were glassy and there was something missing from them, in short they _looked_ dead. His skin held a pallor that nobody alive would have; even his once brown hair seemed to lack colour. Blood was pooling at the tips of his fingers where they hung down the sides of the bed, creating blueish-red bruises. The senator’s mouth was open though no breath would draw through the pale lips again. Obi-Wan had seen a few dead things in his time, being a Jedi there seemed to be an abundance. At least the good senator hadn't started to smell yet. 

 

“There is a sense of darkness around this place,” Qui-Gon sniffed slightly. 

 

“I sense that too, could it be-“

 

“I don’t think we can jump to conclusions; although it possibly could have had something to do with the Sith, we never did find the other,” Qui-Gon walked to the dead man’s side, leaning down to study the ashen face. 

 

“This is the fourth senator to turn up dead in less than a month, we can’t just ignore that. And the fact that they were all opposed to the separatist regime, clearly says someone is trying very hard to get what they want,” Obi-Wan walked along the edges of the room, he could feel the darkness imbedded into the walls. It seeped out, spreading like blood around the room, tendrils hooking onto the dead body in the very centre. Like a web. All he had to do was track it back to the spider. The answer hovered on the edges of his thoughts, just out of reach. Obi-Wan could not see the answer. 

 

“Hmmm, I agree, I feel there is something sinister in this place. We have been here too long, we’ve left Anakin alone for too many weeks. I think there is nothing more we can do out here, we will go to Coruscant where we can study the notes from the mission and see if there are any links between this and the other murders.” 

 

Obi-Wan followed his partner out of the room, he had never really gotten out of the habit of walking a bit behind Qui-Gon, and, wherever they went he was always seen as junior to his former master. He enjoyed working with Qui-Gon too much to complain. The easy Master/Padawan relationship they had shared, translated well into equal partnership, he now considered the man more than just his friend. He often meditated on whether, if the chance came, he would seise the opportunity to have glory and fame (things he’d dreamed about as a child) but now, he found that he’d prefer the company of his old master and their Padawan. 

 

***

 

The flight back to Coruscant was mercifully short, they were back on the city planet before noonmeal the day they left. Yoda met them at the landing pad. 

 

“In meditation, your Padawan still is,” he said, head bowing in acknowledgement. 

 

“Still? We left three weeks ago,” Qui-Gon’s jaw didn't drop but Obi-Wan could feel his shocked astonishment through their bond.

 

“Much thinking to do, he had. Been taking breaks, he has as well. Worry not, kept an eye on him I have,” the master started to float his chair down the walkway. 

 

“We shouldn't disturb him then, would the council want a report now or later?” Obi-Wan looked at Yoda.

 

“Later, I think, needs you he does. Advise him you both should, much confusion I sense in him.” The little green Jedi smiled, “help in this, I think he needs.”

 

They split up from Yoda in the middle of the wide main entrance, and proceeded down the corridor that lead to the Master’s wing. The floor here was carpeted, in a creamy white, though it wasn't rich or particularly thick it still made the place feel more like home. Each door had a name plaque and a number; there were windows placed throughout to light the place. Obi-Wan was glad to return to the Temple, he didn't much like spending long periods of time away. The two men reach room, 993 and Qui-Gon keyed his finger in to the pad. It slid open to reveal Anakin at the end of the hall on his knees, facing out over Coruscant. 

 

“Ani?” Qui-Gon called gently taking the boy out of meditation. Anakin looked up, and a wide smile split his face in two. He got to his feet and almost ran to meet his Masters.

 

“I missed you, I never thought I would but I really did,” he said. 

 

“We missed you too, well we didn't miss your socks lying all over our quarters, I can spy three pairs from here,” Obi-Wan pretended to count, though there were a few socks littered around, the place was just how he and Qui-Gon had left it. 

 

“Come, Padawan, we have much to discuss. How far have you thought about your trials?” Qui-Gon steered the three-way hug to sit down on the sofa. 

 

“I don’t know, something inside is telling me I’m ready, but I don’t know if I’m ready to go on missions and stuff without you two.” 

 

“Becoming a knight doesn't mean we’d never see each other, and it definitely doesn't mean we’d never go on another mission together. We three make a great team, the council would still use that,” Obi-Wan said, he knew how Anakin felt, he’d been just a few years older when he’d had the same worries; though everything turned out in his favour. “Also as Jedi we must not have attachment-“

 

“How willing would you be to let Master Qui-Gon go though?” Obi-Wan frowned, Anakin had always seen right through him. 

 

“That, is a discussion for another day, my young Padawan,” Qui-Gon said, “what we are here to discuss, is your trials. Look inside yourself, at this moment, and see.” 

  
Anakin closed his eyes and took three, deep, calming breaths. His breathing slowed and came in soft, long pants. When fifteen minutes came and passed without Anakin moving or indicating he was coming out his trance, Obi-Wan got and moved to the small kitchen opposite the living area.

 

“Tea?” He asked Qui-Gon, whispering.

 

“Please, the red spiced one, if there’s any left,” Qui-Gon nodded.

 

Anakin continued to meditate as he and Qui-Gon drank their tea, revelling in the taste as there had been none of this variety throughout their travels. They were preparing latemeal as Anakin came out his trance. 

 

“I am ready to take the trials.”

 

“I thought you might conclude as much. We need to speak to the council,” Qui-Gon smiled, and gestured for Anakin to come to him, “I would not have pushed you so hard if I did not think you were capable. You _must_ trust yourself, you will make an excellent Jedi, you _are_ an excellent Jedi. Believe in yourself and the force.”

 

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon pressed a chaste kiss to Anakin’s forehead, he smiled as the young man leaned into the touch. Through their shared training bond he felt love and trust flowing in a gold haze. Positivity surround them in its soft green light, embracing them and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would pass his trials. 

 

“You’ll be knighted before the end of the quarter,” Obi-Wan said, drawing Anakin towards him, “then you can leave your socks where you please.” 

 

Obi-Wan had always had some gift when it came to prescience, though nothing had ever appeared so certainly before him. He’d always had a good gut instinct, relying on it during missions. He knew, within himself, that this would be the last few times he’d be able to tug on the braid behind Anakin’s left ear. 

 

“I am proud of you, Padawan,” he said, pressing his own kiss to the top of the young man’s brow. 

 

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin smiled; he looked completely content, a rare thing for the restless boy.

 

“Both of us will go to the council tomorrow, now Obi-Wan prepared this lovely meal for us while I watched. Let us eat,” Qui-Gon brought the dishes of mounder rice and charbote root to the table. 

 

***

 

The walk from their quarters to the council chamber was a tense one. They would have to get through a lengthy mission report before they could petition the council to allow Anakin to take his trials. 

 

“I don’t see how they can refuse us, we have a good case,” Obi-Wan spoke quietly, it was still early, even for a Jedi. 

 

“I agree, I think they’ll allow it, especially since Master Yoda has been observing his meditations,” Qui-Gon inclined his head. 

 

They arrived at the double doors that stood sentry to the chambers, and waited for the call. The two Jedi walked into the large chamber, to see the whole council assembled, Obi-Wan reminded himself that he and Qui-Gon were pretty important; it was something they forgot from time to time, it often helped to remind himself just how important they were (in order to remind himself how easily it could all be lost). 

 

“Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi, you were sent to Chandrila to investigate the death of Senator Tobias Zendrila. Please report on you findings.” Mace Windu said, sitting back in his chair and looking at them over steepled hands. 

 

“We arrived on Chandrila and were met by their new appointed Senator, Mon Mothma. We have included an evaluation of her in our written report. Everyone we met and spoke to was friendly and helpful in our investigation and we encountered no resistance. Senator Zendrila appeared perfectly healthy, apart from the fact that he was dead. He was in good health and of no significant age, he was not experiencing any health issues what so ever. I would conclude from this that his death was a result of force manipulation-“ Qui-Gon paused in his report, to allow for the shocked whispers running through the council. “Yes, we believe he was killed by someone using the Dark Side.”

 

“What says you, Knight Kenobi?” Master Yoda spoke, his face betraying the worry he was feeling. 

 

“It was clear from the scene that nothing was used to kill him, no poison, no weapon. He didn't die from natural causes, he must have been killed by a force user - there was one more thing,”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“There was darkness in that place. I haven’t felt darkness like that since Naboo, since I killed the Sith,” if there had been whispers before, now there seemed to be a cacophony of voices, all wanting to be heard. “It was just a feeling, masters, but I cannot ignore it.” Obi-Wan stole a glance at Qui-Gon.

 

/A good decision. I _was_ waiting for you to tell them./ Qui-Gon gave the slightest twitch of his mouth and the smallest movement of his head, Obi-Wan stood a little taller. 

 

/Of course, you leave the hardest news to me to tell./ Obi-Wan’s voice was laced with humour, Qui-Gon sent his own amusement down the bond. 

 

“A serious accusation this is, sure of it, are you?” Yoda was no longer so adept in keeping his worry in control. 

 

“I am,” Obi-Wan nodded, feeling fear spike in his heart before he pushed it away into the force. 

 

“Meditate on this, I must. Another matter there is, to be discussed. Your Padawan, ready for his trials is he?” 

 

“We believe he is,” Qui-Gon nodded, bowing, “He is ready.” 

 

“Petition him, for the trials, you do?”

 

“We do,” 

 

“Grant him the opportunity this council does. Take the trials he may.”

 

***

 

Anakin stood in the chamber, lightsaber clenched in his hand. _Relax, you trained hard for this. Live in the moment, don’t worry about will come in the future._ He breathed in and out, his breaths echoing off the chamber’s walls. He took a step forward. The simulacron started as soon as his foot was one inch forward. Darth Maul stalked out of the shadows. Sith yellow eyes focussed on him. He was back on Naboo, watching Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fighting furiously with it. _He leads from the left,_ Anakin remembered.He stepped right, his sabre swirling down in a furious arch, the Sith blocked it of course but it was a good first swing. He was moving left and right but the Sith was too fast, too good. He started to panic, to loose his concentration. The red and black lines that made up the Sith’s skin were blurring together in to one horrific image. _Focus, Anakin, you let your emotions get the better of you,_ he could almost hear Obi-Wan speak. His vision sharpened, his focus was enhanced by the force. He swung once, in a tight curve, the monster was cut in two. 

 

The simulacron stopped almost as quickly as it started. Anakin fell to his knees, panting heavily. He should have expected the trial to be so tiring, he felt fear of what would come stir up, rising like bile at the back of his throat. He pushed it to the force, and closed his eyes.

 

“Passed both the trial of skill and of courage, you have, young Skywalker. Prepare yourself for the trial of insight you must,” Yoda’s voice echoed in the chamber, despite the fact that Anakin knew he was very much alone.

 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a desert, it reminded him of Tattooine, right down to the way the dust fell into swirling eddies of wind, and the canyons far off in the distance. If he looked to the left he could clearly see the place where the ship Qui-Gon had flown in from Naboo had landed. The place he had left his planet behind. He looked right to Mos Espa, he could see it in the distance, warped by heat waves. There was nothing there. Nothing in the desert at all. He stepped forward like he done last time, but there was no terrifying vision of Darth Maul. There was no life at all. He was alone. 

 

Off in the distance, he could see the start of a sandstorm. The sand was being kicked up into high billowing cloud, there was lighting coming from inside the clouds and instinct told him to run and find a safe place to hide. He made himself stand his ground, to look farther in to the heart of the storm. Only it wasn't a storm at all. A horde of terrifying beings were coming straight for him, darkness inside them to the very core. A living, breathing effigy of the dark side. Moving towards him with nothing in its way. He felt for his lightsaber and found naught but air. His eyes widened, without his weapon the mob would kill him. He would die before he would be knight. _There is no death, there is the force._ It was Master Yoda he could hear now, repeating the words of the code he’d memorised in the first week of being at the temple. He knelt, before the horde, before death, he closed his eyes. He could hear his blood roaring in his veins like wildfire. Scorching through his body to his brain. He slowed his breaths and remained on his knees. _The mob wasn't really there, he was in a simulacron. I can't really feel the heat of the desert sun on his back. I haven't been sent to Tattooine to die._ He thought. The heat, the sand, the sun vanished and he was on his knees on the durasteel floor of the trial chamber. There was no horde of death coming to get him. There were only two trials left, the hardest two he knew. He was not afraid.

 

“Done well, you have.” Yoda walked through the door at the end of the chamber. He settled into the cross-legged meditation pose. “Trial of spirit you must now face. Meditate with me, young Skywalker.”

 

Anakin copied the Jedi Master’s pose, falling into a light trance easily. He knew the premise of the trial of spirit. Where the other trials were physical, this one was mental. It was about balance, about overcoming inner darkness. Overcoming fear. He allowed himself to fall deeper, not really knowing what he would find inside himself. He found himself standing on a planet made of fire. Mustafar, the name echoed in his mind. Padme was on the ground before him, somehow he knew he’d killed her. Obi-Wan was there but he was crying, shouting at Anakin, begging him to come back. Anakin felt rage, down his bones. Then all he could see was red light, simulated red light, he couldn't breath; he cried out but all that came through was a voice that was not his own. He looked inside his memories and saw the slaughter of the younglings. The death and destruction he left in his wake, _Darth Vader._

 

“No. I am not him. I will never be him. I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi,” he didn't realise he’d said it out loud until Yoda answered.

 

“Knight, you nearly are. A Knight you will be, rise Skywalker. Passed you have, the trial of spirit. Ascend you will, the Tranquility Spire; there you will spend the next week in meditation. Collect you, your masters will.” Yoda stood and nodded at him to get up. 

 

Anakin made to stand but his body felt weak, he felt like he hadn't moved in days.

 

“Master Yoda, how long were we meditating for?”

 

“Five days, we were in a trance, some food you would like, yes?”

 

“I think that would be wise,” Anakin could go for a while without food, his body had long ago adapted to run on little sustenance, but five days of deep trance meditating did tend to ware him down.

 

“Go to your quarters then, Padawan, eat with your masters one last time you should,” Yoda walked out of the chamber.

 

Anakin attempted to stand again, this time he was successful. He wondered how he was supposed to meditate for seven days, without food or water, he supposed that some sort of food would be brought to him. He forgot those worries as he walked out the doors at the end of the trial chamber. He had _passed._ He was going to be a knight in just one weeks time. The thought was exhilarating, his body immediately felt alive; every nerve and synapse was on fire. He felt like he could take on one hundred Sith armies. Not that he would want to. 

 

***

 

“Master Kenobi, a seat on the council we offer you, shown much wisdom in training your Padawan you have, do well we think you will.”

 

“I’m sorry, ‘Master Kenobi’?” Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, who sent a shot of amusement down their bond.

 

“Trained Anakin Skywalker to knighthood you have, a Master you are,” Yoda looked at him and smiled slightly. 

 

“Oh, I um, I forgot,” _Wow, Kenobi, very Master Jedi like._

 

“It happens, what about the council seat, Master Kenobi?” Ki-Adi-Mundi regarded Obi-Wan from beneath his white bushy eyebrows. 

 

“It would be an honour to serve beside such Masters of the force, however, I would not want to leave my partner in the lurch without me. Being a member of the council would take me off long term missions; those are the kind Master Jinn and I excel at. It is not my time to join you.” Obi-Wan bowed, he was honoured but he knew that his time to be on the council would come. 

 

“Accept this decision, we do. Adjourned this meeting is.” Yoda waved his clawed hand for Obi-Wan to come forward.

 

“I’ll wait for you outside,” Qui-Gon said, bowing and walking out the door with Mace Windu.

 

“Anakin’s day to be knighted, it is,” the wizened Master said.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Your opinion on the boy, positive is it?”

 

“He will be- no he _is_ one of the finest Jedi I know. I believe he is ready to be a knight, he has out grown me and Master Jinn.”

 

“No longer see darkness in him, you do?”  
  
“I think there is potential for him to turn, certainly there is uncertainty about him. Though I believe, with support, he will be a fine knight.” 

 

 

***

 

The knighting ceremony was remarkably simple, the members of the council gathered round the new knight with their lightsabers raised. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were permitted to be part of the circle, Qui-Gon spoke the words, Obi-Wan cut the braid that trailed down Anakin’s shoulder and he rose a knight. Though that didn't explain the emotions everyone in the room was feeling. As Anakin knelt before his masters he felt pride, he’d worked so hard to get where he was, he’d come from nothing. Qui-Gon looked down at his fourth Padawan with love, unwavering support, and a feeling that everything was going to change. Obi-Wan looked at his first Padawan with nothing but gladness, he had repressed all pride, sending every other emotion in to the force, he was glad he had brought such a knight into the Order. Mace Windu watched as Qui-Gon spoke the words with a sense of trepidation, he no longer felt outright suspicion about the boy, but he certainly trusted him less than his ex masters did. Yoda looked on with his head bowed, clouded the boy’s future still was. 

 

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic,” Qui-Gon said, smiling slightly as Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber on to its lowest setting and severed the braid. 

 

Anakin stood, his knees aching from the hours of meditation he’d been through, he bowed, and it was done. He was a knight, finally free, finally able to roam the galaxy and help people. He would work to eradicate darkness from the galaxy, to banish it, to fulfil the prophecy and bring balance to the force. 

 

***

 

Anakin keyed in the code to get into his new quarters, they were a floor below his ex-masters’; it was the first time Anakin would be living on his own. The hallway was small; he couldn't even swing his lightsaber comfortably in it, it lead through to an open plan kitchen, living and dining area not entirely unlike Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s space. The living room had two small sofas,That area lead to another hallway that had two doors, one for a fresher and the other obviously to a bedroom. 

 

The view from his new bedroom was different, his new quarters faced on to the centre of the temple; not out into Coruscant. Instead of seeing the city spread out below him, Anakin could now see the trees and flowing water of the room of a thousand fountains, though his room was obscured by trees and branches. 

 

He went to his comm unit, and was unsurprised he already had a message. He was to report to the council that day, at 1600 hours. Anakin felt in him a bubbling of emotion, nerves sparked into life, breathing fire into his insecurities Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had attempted to put out. _Maybe I’m not good enough to be a Jedi._ He shook his head, he still had three hours till the meeting, he would meditate on his insecurities and push them to the force the way Obi-Wan had taught him years ago.

 

***

 

_“Anakin, you’re thinking too hard, focus. Bring forward those thoughts, the force can handle them, let it take them from you.,” Obi-Wan was sitting in front of him, eyes closed a peaceful expression on his face._

 

_“Yes, Master,” Anakin closed his eyes and focussed on all the fears and worries he had._

 

_“That’s it, now push them in to the force,” Obi-Wan made it sound so simple but Anakin just couldn't figure out how to do it._

 

_“I can’t Master, the force wont take them,” He ground out, frustrated._

 

_“Let me tell you a story, then, maybe it’ll help you figure this all out. When I was twelve, there was this initiate; his name was Bruck Chun. Bruck was very insecure, he had all the normal fears but they were amplified. He chose to take his fears out on me, I let it get to me more than I should have and I often retaliated in violent ways. Maybe the other Masters could tell, maybe they could sense my turmoil through the force, I don’t know, but it translated to me being sent away, to the Agricorps. I now see that I shouldn't have been ashamed about that, now that I have seen the work they do, but then I saw it as a failure. I was going to be sent to Bandomeer, it was just my luck that Master Yoda arranged for Qui-Gon to be put on the same ship as me. Long story short, that was how I was chosen as his Padawan. Though, through the first years of my apprenticeship with him I had probably the lowest self esteem and belief that he’d ever seen in a Padawan. I struggle with it even now. I have learnt that this is just the Dark Side trying to work its way into me, so I give those thoughts and feelings to the force; I know they aren’t true. Just like I know that none of the bad things you think of yourself are true.”_

 

_Anakin sat there, in front of the Master he thought could do no wrong. Just hearing that, once, Obi-Wan had almost failed to become a Padawan had made him rethink his fears._

 

_“Master Jinn and I had to fight the council to take you, never think that no one believes in you,” Obi-Wan smiled and touched a hand to his shoulder, “I know that you deserve to be here, every day you impress me beyond my expectations. You’ve learnt faster than any other initiate and padawan.”_

 

_“Thank you, Master,” Anakin wanted to know what had happened to Obi-Wan’s bully but he didn't want to intrude._

 

_“You want to know what happened to Bruck Chun, yes?” Anakin grinned sheepishly, he couldn't hide anything from the young knight._

 

_“If you don’t mind, Master.”_

 

_“He became a padawan; he got chosen three days after I was sent to Bandomeer. He died though, on a mission; I don’t know the details but Pirates were involved. He was fifteen,” Obi-Wan smiled sadly, “when I found out, I thought I’d be happy. Mostly, though, mostly I was just sad,” Obi-Wan stood and Anakin knew it was the end of the conversation._

 

_***_

 

Anakin walked into the council chamber, he bowed before the masters who were sitting in front of him. 

 

“A mission for you, we have,” Yoda said, “protection Senator Amidala, requires. Attempts there have been on her life.”

 

“You want me to protect her?”

 

“Indeed, a fine first mission we believe this is.” 

 

“I will do it.” 

 

“Prepare you must,” it was a clear dismissal. Anakin smiled as he walked out of the chamber. 

 

 

***

 

“They _what?_ ” Obi-Wan looked at Mace, his jaw slack in surprise. 

 

“They’re sending him to protect Senator Amidala, a long term sort of mission you know,” Mace said.

 

“I thought young knights were not usually sent on long term missions,” Obi-Wan looked from Mace to Qui-Gon, who was currently sitting very upright on the sofa, his shoulders tense; his eyes were closed.

 

“I am sure your ex-padawan will perform this mission with dignity and the poise expected from a knight, the council believes that he will benefit from the experience this mission will give him.”

 

“He will be fine, he will do his duty,” Qui-Gon spoke quietly, “he is a knight.” 

 

“But-“

 

“I didn't come here to discuss your ex-padawan. I came here to tell you we’ve a mission for you both too. If you are willing.”

 

“Go on,” Qui-Gon gestures with his hand.

 

“We need to find out who killed the senators, before any more deaths occur. We know you were the team who reported on the death of Senator Zendrila; you know more about this than anyone. If you believe the Sith were involved we need you to find out who the Sith is. If you can, kill them, we can’t have a war on our hands. We are too few. Too weak. The Order would be ruined,” Mace looked at Obi-Wan then Qui-Gon, “if you are willing, it will take you away from the Temple for a long time.” 

 

“We will do our duty, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“Good, you leave tomorrow,” and that was it, Mace stood and walked out of the room.

 

Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan; for the first time, since they had faced the Sith apprentice on Naboo, Obi-Wan could detect a flicker of fear in his Master’s grey eyes. He shuffled closer to Qui-Gon and laid his head on the man’s shoulder. Qui-Gon raised a large, calloused hand and began stroking the longer hair on the top of his head, running his fingers through the strands; untangling the small knots that had begun to form. 

 

 

***

 

Anakin turned to look at the Temple once more, before his transport left for the senator’s accommodation. It was sunset and the Temple was bathed in a soothing orange light, the clouds above were streaked with purple and gold. He would miss the place he’d spent much of the last years, this more so than Tattooine was his home. This was where he’d felt loved. He knew he’d been lucky to have the masters he’d had. Qui-Gon, though strict, had never held back with his affection and Obi-Wan, though he was a stickler for the rules, hadn't hid just how much he’d cared for Anakin. He knew he could count on the two to be there for him, to a lesser extent now though; that prospect was slightly terrifying.

 

He stepped on to the transport. It was rush hour and the flight to the Senator Amidala’s could take anywhere between three and four hours. The transport was small, with only a flight deck, bridge, and a small cabin with one fresher. Anakin looked around, it was a pretty standard short range Jedi cruiser. He went into the small cabin as his pilot started the engines and pulled away from the Temple. 

 

Anakin let his mind wander to thoughts about his training and masters. His mind took him to one time when he was twelve.

 

***

 

_/Dodge left, Padawan,/ Obi-Wan thought to him._

 

_/Master?/_

 

_/His left side attack is lacking today,/ Anakin was sparring with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was a willing observer, sending hints and tips through their training bond._

 

_/Yes, Master,/_

 

_/Swing up! Now!/ Obi-Wan’s thoughts grew in excitement after Anakin marked Qui-Gon’s shoulder._

 

_Alas, Qui-Gon was not so easy to take down and Anakin had ended up on his butt with his Master’s saber pressed to his throat._

 

_“Nicely fought, Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon bowed formally, “though your form VI needs some work.”_

 

_“Yes, Master mine, thank you,” Anakin bowed._

 

_“Would you like to practice Soresu, with Knight Kenobi?”_

 

_“I think, I would,” Anakin said, grinning when Obi-Wan took the floor from Qui-Gon. It was not often that the two would both train him with lightsabers together. Instead of being the passive observer Obi-Wan had been, Qui-Gon joined Anakin in his attack on the young knight. Obi-Wan, however, as Anakin later realised was just as (if not more so) skilled with a lightsaber as Qui-Gon was. The knight easily dodged Anakin’s attacks, defending himself against his two opponents with ease._

 

_The sparring session had inspired quite an audience. A padawan/master team taking on a knight together wasn't unheard of, but, when things came to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon things were rarely so simple. The two were known throughout the Order as being one of the strongest teams. With the addition of Anakin into their little family, they had only grown stronger. Now the whole Order could see, it was plain in front of their eyes. The three were hardly even battling anymore, instead they seemed to be working together, two joining minds against the other but doing so quickly and seamlessly not even the most seasoned observer could tell who was fighting whom._

 

_“Someone stick the Sith training sim on,” called Mace Windu, though Anakin barely heard it._

 

_Then, when they were faced with a real foe, the audience could see just what sort of team had been unleashed. The Sith was programmed to be the hardest training sim the Order had, mostly only used when a Padawan was facing their knight’s trials. The three Jedi took it down in record time. They fit together like a team that had been working in the field for ten years or more, not a team made up of such age and skill differences. The duel finished when Obi-Wan launched Anakin over the Sith’s head, and the padawan drove his blade through the Sith’s shoulder, cutting him vertically in two._

 

_“Nicely done, Padawan Skywalker,” Mace said, walking through the crowd and patting Anakin on the shoulder. “Very impressive, you were right Master Jinn, you do make a good team._

 

_***_

 

On the transport, Anakin smiled as his memory faded away, he had watched as though from the outside. He could remember the stunned looks on the other Jedi’s faces as they finished their duel. His mind took him to another memory, this one slightly more recent. 

 

***

 

_“Master?”_

 

_“Yes, Padawan?”_

 

_“When did you realise you loved Master Jinn?” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, shocked, Anakin immediately vowed to put that look on Obi-Wan’s face more often._

 

_“Whatdoyoumean? I don’t love him, it is not the Jedi way to form attachments,” Obi-Wan was bright red and was shaking his head so vehemently, his cheeks made a smacking noise._

 

_“Its okay, I wont tell anyone, I saw you two kissing though, the other day. On that balcony,” Anakin explained._

 

_“I’m sorry you saw that, we were planning on telling you, I was just unsure of how exactly. There is no need to keep it a secret, the council already approved. I am strong in the Unifying Force, I had a vision and Master Jinn felt it was what the force wanted,” Obi-Wan had put his datapad down and looked Anakin in the eye._

 

_“I don’t understand, though, I thought Jedi were not permitted attachments.”_

 

_“We are not.”_

 

_“Then how are you and Master Jinn permitted to be together?”_

 

_“Because Anakin, a soul bond is not something we could control.”_

 

_“A soul bond?” Anakin gasped._

 

_“Yes, Padawan.”_

 

_“You are very lucky.”_

 

_“I know.”_

 

_***_

 

Anakin would never forget the way his master’s face had looked as he’d agreed with him. Anakin had been about thirteen, he hadn't understood most of the things he’d read about soul bonds, now he did though, he fully understood just how lucky Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were. A soul bond was only formed when two beings were so in tune with each other, the force would not see them parted even by death, Obi-Wan would die with Qui-Gon. His mind wandered further through his past. 

 

***

 

_“You live too much in the past and present, my young Padawan,” Qui-Gon ruffled his hair slightly._

 

_“But Master-“_

 

_“Don’t ‘but Master’ me, Ani. You must ignore those comments. Yes, you were a slave in the past, but you are a Jedi now. You must not let them bother you, live in the present,”_

 

_Anakin had been singled out by the other padawans his age as something other, though Jedi padawans were far more mature than their peers, that didn't mean that they were not prone to the cruelties of childhood. At fifteen, Anakin was no longer behind his friends, instead he was storming ahead; this made the others more wary of him still. He only had one true friend, Monzz Cors had been the only initiate to not be suspicious ofAnakin; she had been a good friend since his first few days in the Temple._

 

_“You must face your fears Anakin, then banish them, you yourself is the only thing in your way to becoming a Knight,” Qui-Gon had said, then he was attacking Anakin again._

 

 

***

 

Anakin arrived at Padme’s quarters a little after sundown, the senator was still awake and she invited him to be her guest at dinner. 

 

“It is good to see you again Padawan Skywalker,” Padme was being formal, though they had kept up contact throughout the years they had known each other and were close friends. 

 

“Thank you, it is my pleasure. Though its Knight Skywalker now, Senator Amidala,” he smiled, two could play at this game.

 

“No? Really, oh Ani, that’s fantastic!” The mask of formality was dispelled at Padme’s exclamation. 

 

“I passed my trials two days ago,” he ducked his head, a small grin on his face.

 

“I can’t believe it, sometimes I still see the little nine year old I first met, but then I look up and see a Jedi Knight before me. Anakin, you have grown so much. What I felt, that time on Naboo, I can no longer deny it. Anakin, I think- I think I love you,” she blushed, with shame or embarrassment, Anakin wasn't sure. 

 

“Padme, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos/commented/bookmarked!! I hope you all enjoy this!! <3


	4. The Sith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan finally meet the sith. Anakin falls further down the rabbit hole.

 

Obi-Wan wiped a hand across his brow and sighed. They had been tracking the ship for three days now, from planet to planet and they still had yet to spot the sith lord they knew was inside. Geonosis was a planet best known for its metallic inhabitants; little was truly known about the planet, even the system it resided in. To get to the red surface Obi-Wan had to negotiate an asteroid belt, his hatred for flying increased by the millisecond as his avoided projectiles that assaulted the ship from every side. He cried out in frustration as he narrowly missed a good sized hunk of rock, he was just about to give up and ask Qui-Gon to take over when the man himself sat in the co-pilot’s chair. Qui-Gon had an affect on him that he couldn't explain, it was calming; assuring, he guided the ship in to the atmosphere. 

 

He flew past great columns of red rock. Sometimes the ship only just made it through, the wings scraping too close to the rock for comfort. The enemy ship was hovering in a docking point close by, they watched from the cover of an overhang, as the sith stepped down from the docking port. The wind that flew across the surface of Geonosis was strong enough to blow the sith’s hood off. 

 

“Is that-“ Obi-Wan began.

 

“I think it is,” Qui-Gon said mouth setting into a grimace of determination.

 

“We should alert the council, they would want to know,” Obi-Wan tugged on his Master’s robe.

 

“This could be the only chance we get, we shouldn’t waste time alerting the council,”

 

“I’ll bow to your wisdom then, Master, but I am not taking responsibility if the council question the decision,” Obi-Wan grinned with a steely resolve. 

 

They crept out of the ship, staying close to the ground as they made their way over to the entrance of the cave. They made it inside after five minutes of having their hearts in their mouths. The cave appeared to be some sort of factory, as they crept further in, they realised the horrible truth that was laid bare in the assembly line.

 

“They’re building an army, a droid army,” Obi-Wan breathed.

 

“I fear so, we must get to the sith so we can end this war before it is begun,” Qui-Gon moved on, his robe billowing behind him in the wind that howled throughout the factory.

 

“Tyrannus, good to see you, old friend,” a high pitched voice echoed from an anti-chamber.

 

“Lord Sidious, my master, as you can see the droids are making progress; we hope to be finished before the end of the quarter.”

 

“Excellent, would you be so kind as to show me around, I would like to check on progress myself.”

 

The sound of footsteps echoed around the rock walls of the factory, over the sound of clanking machinery. Qui-Gon held out his arm and swept them both in to a crevice, they were pressed right up against each other, chest to chest. Qui-Gon was breathing heavily, trying to call upon the force for some sort of serenity, his eyes were closed and his head was resting on the rock behind it. Obi-Wan reached up and touched a finger to his Master’s brow, tracing the strong lines of his jaw to his lips. He stood on tip toes and pressed a kiss to the brow he knew so well, to the spot just between Qui-Gon’s eyebrows.

 

“If this is our last fight-“

 

“Don’t-“

 

“No listen to me my Master, if this is to be our last fight together, know that you are my dearest, my dearest friend and my beloved,” Obi-Wan said, tears almost welling in his eyes. 

 

“As you are mine, let’s go destroy this sith lord once and for all,” Qui-Gon returned his kiss and dove out from round the corner. 

 

There was no point shielding now, they would be revealed soon anyway, the hum of a ship’s engine echoed through the factory. 

 

“Obi-Wan! Stop that ship!” Qui-Gon ordered. 

 

Obi-Wan turned and ran for it. Jumping up, Obi-Wan caught the ship by the wing and sliced his saber down through the metal, he flipped off the falling wing just in time to see the starship spin out of control and knock into the side of the factory. The ship exploded in a ball of flames and Obi-Wan’s world went dark.

 

Qui-Gon saw his partner fall, though he could still feel Obi-Wan’s force presence through their bond, so he knew his ex-padawan would be okay. He ran on, chasing after Sidious, who was using the force better than most Jedi Knights. His saber was in his hand, vibrating and almost alive as he slashed down, aiming for the Sith’s head. He was calm, serenity flooding him as the force sang through his veins. He wasn’t Qui-Gon Jinn he was a vessel, carrying out the force’s will. It moved through him easier than his blood, he was the sith as the monster turned to meet his strike. He could see the battle playing out before him as though on a holocron. The Sith and he were matched blow for blow, red against green. They moved in synch, as though they were dancing. 

 

/OBI-WAN! Obi-Wan, love, wake up/ Qui-Gon called through his mind to his beloved, reaching with a tendril of the force.

 

/Master?/ his partner answered confused.

 

/I need you,/ Obi-Wan was instantly alert, drawing on the force to catch up with Qui-Gon.

 

He found them, in amongst the wind and debris from the destroyed factory, battling furiously. In to the fray he leapt, his blue saber igniting mid air. His head ached where he’d hit it on the ground; his arms burned with the strain of fighting. He was sure he had bruises littering his body He twisted and turned, he and his master moving in unison. He could almost think they were back at the temple fighting a simulacron, almost. This Sith was stronger than any they had faced before, stronger than Maul had been. Obi-Wan was stronger now though, the fight turned to their favour. The sith becoming nervous, slower as his fear took hold. Obi-Wan smiled, the force like fire burnt through to the very fibre of his being, it guided his hand and his body. It moved with him, it was him, and he was the force. They were one in the same. He slashed his blade once more and the Sith’s head fell from it’s shoulders. 

 

“We did it.”

 

“Yes, yes Obi-Wan we did it,” Qui-Gon allowed himself an indulgent smile.

 

“We’re free of them.”

 

“I think we may be, though it might be worth scouring out this location, seeing if they have anything stored here we wouldn’t want them to have.”

 

“That does sound like a good idea,” Obi-Wan nodded, unable to wipe the smile off his face. 

 

 

***

 

Anakin slipped out of the main doors, heading towards one of the main skywalks of Coruscant. He wore dark trousers and a loose fitting black shirt, nobody would confuse him with a Jedi tonight. He kept his head down as he wormed his way through the crowded streets, a skytaxi whizzed by, he flagged it down and climbed in to the back seat. 

 

“The Senate Building, please,” he said.

 

“Certainly, Sir,” the driver nodded and sped off. 

 

Anakin turned to look out the window as the Temple faded out of sight. It was one of his firsts nights off duty in months. He leant into the soft leather seat and allowed his excitement and anticipation build, he hadn't seen Padme for about three cycles. Too long had he gone without her touch, without her love. His thoughts consumed him until he could not breath. 

 

“The Senate Building, Sir, that’ll be twenty credits,” the driver held out his hand and took the money.

 

Anakin slid out the taxi and looked to the next door building, _climbable,_ he thought; he’d done it before. He worked his way up the vertical face of the plastiglass structure, and hopped onto Padme’s balcony. 

 

“Ani? Is that you?”

 

“Padme,” he sighed as he stepped into her welcoming arms, kissing her deeply, his hands framing her face. 

 

“Come to bed, my love,” she said, slipping her night gown off her shoulders and walking to the bedroom, moonlight the only thing enshrouding her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos! Comments are much appreciated by the author. 
> 
> Yell at me (or with me) on tumblr at: obi-wan-kxnxbi.tumblr.com


	5. Revelation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creche Master Skywalker makes some revelations to Master Kenobi.

“You _what?_ ” Obi-Wan sat down on the sofa in Anakin’s living quarters as his knees gave out from under him.

 

“Padme and I, we’re married,” Anakin smiled slightly as he remembered the small ceremony they’d had on Naboo. “I would have liked it if you could have been there, but you appreciate the need for subtly.”

 

“This could get you thrown out of the Order. I wont lie to Qui-Gon, Anakin, not even for you,” Obi-Wan was shielding so tightly from his bond-mate that he was starting to get a headache, he couldn't keep it up, not when he was already obsessively worrying over the whole Sith situation.

 

“I understand, I would have liked him to be here today.”

 

“You wouldn’t, trust me. I would apply for a nice long term mission before seeing him. A year, maybe two should be enough.” 

 

“I love her,” Anakin said, Obi-Wan shook his head, he couldn't deal with this right now, things had been heating up in the search for the Sith Lord. 

 

“You’re not allowed to-“

 

“Yet you’re allowed to be with Qui-Gon.”

 

“It was decreed by the force, Anakin, you know this. What Qui-Gon and I have goes above normal love and desire. Padme isn't force sensitive, you wouldn't be able to bond with her anyway,”

 

“But why can’t I love her?”

 

“What would you do for her? Kill? Destroy planets? Systems? The galaxy? That is why we Jedi do not _love._ Love is more dangerous, more potent than passion or hatred ever could be. _Let her go,_ Anakin, please.”

 

“Its too late, Master, far too late.” Obi-Wan realised then, that Anakin had put his life as a Jedi completely into his hands. His former padawan had let his ex-master become judge, jury and executioner. Obi-Wan shook his head, he would not become Anakin’s downfall, the other man was far too dangerous to not have in the Order. He would talk to Qui-Gon, let his bond-mate decide their former padawan’s fate. 

 

“I have to go,” Obi-Wan stood and raced out of the room before Anakin could say another word. 

 

***

 

Obi-Wan wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew had to be as far away from Anakin as possible. It was late at night, Anakin had only just returned from Naboo, it had been a year since he’d seen his ex-padawan. However late it was, as much as he needed sleep, it would not come to him; elusive were the comforting tendrils of unconsciousness. He resorted to walking the long corridors of the Temple, his feet echoing on the flagstone floor. He walked until his legs started to burn, he couldn't tell what the time was exactly, he knew Qui-Gon would be waiting for him in their quarters, strong arms comforting and warm; yet his legs were not leading him there. His wandering continued, long into the Coruscanti day, seeping forward into evening; the shadows in the corridors lengthening, long tendrils of black cutting into the heart of the Jedi Order, though when he passed the windows in the Temple lights shone through, it never really was night on Coruscant. He stopped outside a large window, the large expanse of plastiglass looked out on to the upper levels of the city. The air outside the temple seemed to hum with the living force, it was what made Obi-Wan so at home on the planet, though it might not be natural there was life everywhere. He stood there for so long, he didn't notice the sun rising from the clouds, rays shining across his face, with hopeful warmth seeping into his skin. He could only just remember at time when he wasn't so good with his communication with the living force, it was a time he never wanted to return to. 

 

He turned away from the window, and the sunrise, and walked the way back to his quarters. He paused outside the front door and took a deep, steadying breath before keying in his thumb. Qui-Gon was in the kitchen, he could smell the comforting smell of caff wafting in from the small room.

 

“You didn't come back from Anakin’s last night, what happened?” Qui-Gon walked in to the living area from the kitchen, “I thought we agreed on no more sleepless nights?”

 

“Do you think we made the right choice? To train him, I mean?” Obi-Wan sat down heavily, feeling like was barring the weight of the universe on his shoulders. 

 

“It doesn't matter what I think about our decision, what’s done is done, Obi-Wan.”

 

“Do you think he is a good knight, then?”

 

“I think he will continue to do well. What _is_ this about, Obi?” Qui-Gon so rarely used only his first name that Obi-Wan was almost startled into blurting out the truth.

 

“I have an idea, though I have to admit it, I am unsure about how to implement it,” 

 

“And what idea would this be?” Qui-Gon raised a quizzical eyebrow. 

 

“He would make a wonderful creche master. It would keep him out of trouble, and it would help keep his emotions under check in a subtle way,” Obi-Wan sat, finally on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

 

“A creche master? You think so?” 

 

“I think it would be the easiest way to keep him out of trouble, whilst still having him in a position to fight for the Order, should we need his help.”

 

“It does make sense,” Qui-Gon paused, stroking his beard, before sipping the steaming mug of caff in his hands. “We should go to the council with our idea, maybe they would be able to offer him the job sooner rather than later.”

 

“I agree, sooner would be preferable,” Obi-Wan smiled. 

 

“I was planning meditation then some sparring, then we could go to the council before noonmeal,” Qui-Gon finished the caff and started to walk to the balcony outside their living quarters.

“Wait, Qui-Gon, there’s something you should know…” Obi-Wan trailed off, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Anakin, he’s - well… he and… he and Padme are… married, they’re married.”

 

“Ah. This is an interesting development.”

 

***

 

“Believe this is a good idea, I do,” Yoda nodded slowly and deliberately.

 

“Wouldn’t we be better to expel him from the Order, if he is this troubled with emotion and attachment?” Mace raised an eyebrow.

 

“And give the most powerful force user in the galaxy a reason to side with the other side if it came to war?” Qui-Gon said, “that would be the height of folly.”

 

“So you think confining him to the creche would be the best solution?”

 

“Many lessons, a child can teach, much wisdom there is in the mind of a youngling,” Yoda smiled. 

“Teach young Skywalker a lot they could. Keep him within the Temple it would, safer for him here, it is.”

 

“Be that as it may, why should we have to keep a potential risk here in the temple, let alone let someone so apparently unstable teach our younglings?” said Ki-Adi-Mundi 

 

“I agree, if he is so emotionally compromised, why should we have him in the order?” Shaak Ti spoke, almost rising off his seat.

 

“Like I said, it would be a foolish idea to banish him from the Order because it would give him a reason to oppose us. Keeping him in the creche will give him something to focus on, something to be proud of,” Qui-Gon seemed to be getting slightly irked by the Council Masters. 

 

“Agree with Master Jinn, I do, for the best this is,” Yoda bowed his head, at this a lot of the other councillors seemed to consider it. 

 

“Would that mean an end to his active mission status?” asked Plo Koon.

 

“I believe it would be for the best,” Qui-Gon inclined his head.

 

“We have heard enough, does the council agree to bestow upon Knight Skywalker the title of Creche Master? All those in favour raise a hand.” Mace said, his hands remained under his chin. 

 

Throughout the chamber, the members of the council murmured to each other, some closed their eyes in meditation; hands were raised here and there until most of the members had voted in favour. Silence ruled in the chamber. Coruscant continued life as normal, as it did not know someone’s life would be changed forever at that moment. 

 

“Summon him at once we will. You may go, Master Jinn, Master Kenobi.” Yoda waved his hand, dismissing them from the council chambers. 

 

 

***

 

“Master Kenobi! Obi-Wan!” Anakin ran after his former master, feet echoing on the floor of the corridor that lead from one of the many meditation gardens Obi-Wan frequented. 

 

“Knight Skywalker, Ani, please I have a reputation to uphold. I will not have my former padawans galavanting round the temple,” Though Obi-Wan’s eye glistened with barely concealed humour. “I suppose this is about that council meeting I heard you were almost late for.”

 

“That’s Creche Master Skywalker to you,” Anakin grinned.

 

“As a Jedi Master, I am not supposed to be proud. Though, I think, the council will allow me a small amount of pride. You’ve found your place Anakin, I _am_ proud of you,” Obi-Wan laid a hand on his former padawan’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin bowed, low, his hair falling in front of his eyes. 

 

 

_One Year Later._

 

Anakin had just finished leading a class in how Shii-Cho could be used when facing an opponent who specialised in Soresu, when a familiar voice had called to him from the entrance to the training room. 

 

“Dragon Clan, I’d like to introduce to you, Master Jinn and Master Kenobi,” the class stared up at the Masters with wide eyes. 

 

“Good afternoon Dragon Clan,” Qui-Gon smiled at the children and inclined his head, he cast an imposing shadow in the light that filtered through the room’s windows. Obi-Wan nodded from behind him.

 

“You are lucky, Dragon Clan, Master Kenobi is an expert in Soresu,” His eyes twinkled with mirth, echoed by Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn, I’m sure you wouldn't mind me borrowing your partner for a few minutes?”

 

“Certainly not, watch carefully younglings, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are two of the finest sparring partners seen in the temple today.”

 

Obi-Wan spluttered his protests, however, echoed uselessly off the metal walls of the training room. Qui-Gon gently pushed him into the middle of the room. Anakin caught Qui-Gon’s whisper.

 

“Give them a show they won’t forget.” 

 

Obi-Wan smiled and took out his lightsaber, he walked to one end of the mats at the front of the room. He waited in the en-guard position, ‘saber hilt pointing up. Anakin strode opposite his old master. He flicked the switch in the middle of the ‘saber and the bright blue blade sprung forward, illuminating the room in blue light that was intensified by his master’s blade. They saluted each other and the fight began. 

 

Though Anakin favoured djem so, his shii-cho was almost as good. It had to be, it was one of the only things he taught in the temple, that and mechanical engineering. He cast his mind back to the fight. Shii-Cho was the simplest of the forms to perform to a mediocre standard, though Anakin would argue that, to truly master it, was more difficult than any other. 

 

Shii-Cho was made up of simple slashes and parries that made up a simple pattern of attack and defence. To beat a master of soresu with shii-cho involved using the attacking slashed to work one’s way through the opponents defence. Anakin was doing just that, though it was hard for him to keep himself from slipping in to djem so. 

 

Obi-Wan was truly a master of his art. He had trained daily, when able, for at least four hours in soresu to become as good as he was. His spinning and whirling parries became Anakin’s downfall, he smiled ruefully, if Anakin had been using djem so the fight would have been harder. The clatter of metal was heard and Anakin bowed in submission. 

 

“This is a valuable lesson, children, shii-cho is most effective when used in a partnership, Master Jinn?” Anakin looked at Qui-Gon who nodded and stood. 

 

All three stood, all three saluted. Qui-Gon sprung in to an easy, graceful ataru; flipping and springing above the constant spin of Obi-Wan’s soresu. The Master’s blades were blue and green spinning wheels, one almost indistinguishable from the other, save for the different colours. Anakin was surprised Obi-Wan had lasted so long, it was a testimony to how hard he had worked for his skill. 

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, was not Obi-Wan Kenobi, he _was_ the force. Obi-Wan Kenobi did not exist in that moment, he was a focussing point for the the force just like his crystal in the lightsaber focussed the beam. The lightsaber was simply an extension of the force, the force ran through him guiding his limbs and the fight went on. He did not consciously know where his opponents were, he did not need to. Light flowed through him, wrapping round his arm, round the hilt and blade of his ‘saber. He was a puppet in the hands of the force. 

 

Every youngling in the room was hooked, their eyes wide with childish fascination, focused on the blur in front of them. Soresu versus shii-cho and ataru, the defensive form III was holding up well but even the younglings could see that Obi-Wan was tiring. His spins were smaller and tighter in an effort to conserve energy, his ‘saber still a blur. His feet were planted in to the ground like roots, unmoving, ungiving for minutes and minutes. 

 

A clatter. A gasp. A smile. A bow. The fight was over. Anakin and Qui-Gon were victorious. Obi-Wan held out his hand and his ‘saber flew into his grasp. 

 

“I hope everyone saw just how shii-cho is most effectively used, I want a thousand words with diagrams on shii-cho versus soresu by next week, thank you, may the force be with you all,”

 

After the children were gone, Qui-Gon moved from the edges of the room, “You have become a good teacher, Anakin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> yell at me on tumblr at: obi-wan-kxnxbi


	6. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan realises that family is everything for him. Also I am sorry.

Obi-Wan wanted to scream and shout at Anakin, to tell him that this was _wrong_ that he shouldn't have allowed Padme to go ahead with the birth. He shouldn't have let his former Padawan think that he could _keep_ the babies; yet he had. Now Anakin was holding a small, wriggling bundle in his arms and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the pure _love_ shining in his eyes. The child veritably glowed in the force, the light that she gave out was blinding like a beacon. The med-droid beeped and deposited another child in to Obi-Wan’s arms. Qui-Gon chuckled at his shocked expression, but the baby wasn't wriggling yet, in fact he wasn't crying either. The child looked up at Obi-Wan with wide blue eyes, the eyes of his father and yet there was a calm that permeated them that he had never seen in Anakin. The glow of this child was muted, and placid though no less alert. Obi-Wan stroked a finger down the baby’s cheek, he smiled and cooed softly turning his head in the direction of the affection. 

 

“Luke…” Padme whispered. “Leia. Look after them for me.”  
  


“You’re not going to die, I wont let you,” Anakin gave the girl, Leia she had been named, to Qui-Gon and moved to Padme’s side.

 

“It’s okay, it is my time-“

 

“Padme, no,” Anakin’s desperate, hoarse voice rang out in the ship. 

 

“I love you, Anakin,” Padme scrabbled at the front of Anakin’s tunic, fingers grazing the material but never quite gripping it before her muscles gave out and the disease claimed the last of her strength. Csillian Flu was fatal, there was no cure; it slowly but surely ate away at the muscles in a humanoid body. No one could work out how Padme had caught it, but from the minute she had been diagnosed, Obi-Wan could sense she had a limited time. It had taken just three months for the disease to claim her life. He felt a great sense of sorrow as he watched her life force fade, he took the emotions that threatened to bubble up inside of him and released them to the force. He watched as Anakin laid his head on Padme’s stomach, he didn't see if the other was crying or not. Luke cooed again and snuggled his head into the folds of Obi-Wan’s tunic. _This_ was now the most important thing in Obi-Wan’s life. He made a silent vow to the force then that he would train the young child in his arms. If he remained in the Order long enough to keep it.

 

***

 

Anakin felt his throat thicken as though there was something lodged in there. His eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall. He felt the soft white gown that Padme had been wearing beneath his cheek. He could feel the warmth rapidly leaving as Padme’s force signature faded from view and was gone. 

 

He had no idea how long he knelt there, it could have hours or days, but it was most likely only minutes. His daughter started to cry; he heard it echoing through his mind, pulling him out of the trance he had put himself in. Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who was the closest he had ever had to a father stood there, awkwardly holding Leia; it would have made him laugh if he could have. He took Leia from Qui-Gon, she stopped crying and looked up at him with wide brown eyes. _Padme’s eyes_. Anakin realised with a jolt. The two babies were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, he had not fathomed that something so pure and perfect had come from him.

 

Healer Benn ran into the room, “I tried to stop them from coming, but they found out, I didn't mean to tell them. I’m so so sorry, Master Skywalker.”

 

Mace Windu, followed by most of the council strode into the room, Windu raised an eyebrow when he was confronted by the scene. He did not discredit his reputation by reacting outwardly; the Jedi Master remained as stoic as ever. He was shocked, though, he was shocked that he hadn't been able to sense Skywalker’s deception.

 

“The children are yours I would presume, Skywalker?”

 

“Yes, Master Windu, they are mine.”

 

“They are strong with the force,” it was not a question, “you are still a Jedi Knight, Skywalker.”

 

“Yes, I am, if you would still have me be one,”

 

“That is not for me to decide, that is a question for the force.”

 

“How came to such sorrow, we did?” Yoda interrupted, looking down at Padme’s body from his hover chair with his ears downturned. 

 

“It was Csillian Flu, Master Yoda, there is no known cure,” Obi-Wan spoke, his training kicking in; he released all his emotions to the force, “Master Jinn and I did the best we could but in the end she succumbed.”

 

“Knew of this affair you did?”

 

“Yes, my Master’s master, we knew.” Qui-Gon spoke then, stepping forward, still holding Leia in his arms.

 

“Another act of defiance against the council, was this?”

 

“No, it was not. This was not my secret to tell, I had no place telling the council.”

 

“It was your duty as a Jedi!” Mace said. 

 

“You can search Master Skywalker’s force signature, you will find no darkness there, I can assure you. I already have,” Obi-Wan had to stop himself from stepping in front of Anakin.

 

Yoda closed his eyes and sent a mental probe, deep into Anakin’s mind, into his very essence. Anakin couldn't tell who screamed, he thought it might have been. Obi-Wan took that step in front of the man whom he had practically raised, as though he could protect him from the invisible assailant, though he still had the child in his arms. Anakin’s screams were entirely mental but both master’s felt his distress through the force. 

 

“Stop! Can’t you see, you’re hurting him,” Qui-Gon spoke low and dangerously, Obi-Wan had never seen his ex-master speak like that to the council.

 

Yoda was already pulling back, withdrawing from Anakin’s mind after feeling it swirl into chaos. The diminutive Jedi Master’s brow furrowed; his ears were still downturned, his clawed hands wrung in an unusual display of nervousness. 

 

“In pain he is. In darkness he is not. A knight, he will continue to be,” he turned the hover chair around, “leave you in peace we do.”

 

“May the force be with you, all,” Mace Windu followed Yoda out of the room, leaving three very stunned Jedi, an equally stunned Padawan, and two babies who promptly started crying. 

 

“They’re hungry,” Benn said, coughing as she motioned to the twins.

 

“Ah, yes, small problem with that,” Obi-Wan shifted, his ears turning slightly red.

 

“Give them to the med-droid, Master Kenobi, they’ll know what to do,” Benn suggested, smiling when his idea was met with a grateful grin. 

 

“An excellent idea Qui-Gon, we should give the babies to the med-droid, Qui?” Obi-Wan prodded his still stunned ex-master after he’d handed over Luke to the med-droid’s waiting arms.

 

Qui-Gon seemed to be in a trance, Obi-Wan guessed that he couldn't get his head around the council members leaving them in peace without much of an argument. Leia was still clutched in Qui-Gon’s arms, though he let her go without much of a fight, when Obi-Wan took her to hand her over to the med-droid. 

 

“What in the name are we going to do, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon sat down, heavily, in a chair near to where Anakin was lying, sobbing in to the sheets of Padme’s bed.

 

“We are going to see those children raised, to the best of our abilities and we are going to _help_ him,” Obi-Wan lay his hand over the top of the older man’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Almost done :D :D Thanks for your kudos/comments/subscriptions.
> 
> Yell at (or with) me on tumblr: obi-wan-kxnxbi


	7. One year later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what it says in the title...

“Look at them, aren’t they adorable?” Anakin sighed watching two of the newest members of Dragon Clan. 

 

Luke and Leia toddled around, their feet unsteady but sure in their steps. Luke reached out a chubby hand and held fast on to his sister’s tunic, she promptly fell and took her brother with her. Neither cried, instead they helped each other to stand again and begin their scout of the clan’s sleeping quarters from scratch. Luke’s hair was brushing his ears and his blue eyes turned cerulean in the light of the sun coming in from the window, Leia was darker, almost exactly the same as her mother, though her hair wasn’t growing as fast as her brother’s.

 

“They are, but we aren’t supposed to be in here,” Obi-Wan said, “and you lured me here under false pretences.”

 

“I didn’t, I told you I was just picking something up,”

 

“Well? Where is this _thing,_ then?” Obi-Wan folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

“She’s through here,” Anakin lead them through Dragon Clan’s space, carefully not looking at his children as he passed them. He had to refrain from swooping down and picking both toddlers up, yet he’d vowed they wouldn't know about their true parentage until they were of age. 

 

“ _She?_ ” Anakin grinned at his master’s shocked voice.

 

“Yes, she, I haven’t told her yet, though. So it’ll be a surprise,” he continued on his way, to where a small Torgruta girl sat, levitating a hover ball. 

 

She had bright orange skin, with blue and white montrals and head tales. She looked to be about twelve, certainly no younger than Lili. She sat alone, gazing out the window whilst the hover ball went up and down like clockwork. 

 

“Initiate Tano?” Anakin began softly.

 

“Master Skywalker,” 

 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Anakin knelt so that his height wouldn't intimidate the girl, as it so often did with initiates.

 

“Please, Master Skywalker,” she gestured for him to go on, and turned to face him, letting the hover ball fall to the floor with a small thud. 

 

“Have you accepted a master, yet Ahsoka?”

 

“No, Master Skywalker,”

 

“You are near your thirteenth name day are you not?” 

 

“I am,” she inclined her head, her eyes downcast.

 

“In which case, maybe I could be of assistance,” Anakin smiled slightly when the Torgrutan’s mouth fell open with shock.

 

“You mean-“

 

“I would take you as my padawan learner, if you’d have me,” he explained.

 

“Yes, I would, thank you,” the girl smiled and raised her head, revealing startlingly blue eyes that stood out against the orange skin. 

 

Anakin smiled and looked over at the small bed roll in the corner of the room, he gestured to it and the girl hurried over to and started to pack. 

 

“You didn't tell me you were getting a padawan,” Obi-Wan felt mildly left out at this.

 

“It was Master Yoda’s idea, really, it took a lot of convincing,” Anakin smiled and watched as the girl packed.

 

“Does this mean you’re going back on active missions?”

 

“I don’t think so, at least not for now, if I do I’ll think it’ll only be for short missions. I’m afraid I am too attached to the kids here,” 

 

“i’m glad you chose now, Master Jinn and I are going to Corellia,”

 

“You’ll be back soon? I hope,’ Anakin placed a hand on his master’s shoulder.

 

“As soon as we’re able, its a routine mission, they’re swearing in their new president,” Obi-Wan nodded. 

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon then, my friend,” Anakin patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder once and then walked over to where his new padawan was flinging things in to a bag. “Come Padawan Tano, to your new home.

 

Anakin led the way through the temple, his new Padawan following him; she fell into step slightly to the left behind him. He enjoyed the sense of awe he was getting through her force signature.

 

“It feels like seeing a new place doesn't it?”

 

“Yes, its like I’ve never seen it before,” Ahsoka said, smiling.

 

“I understand. We’ll establish our bond when we get back home. Then we should get straight to training,” Anakin grinned.

 

“Yes Master.” And Anakin could not contain the overwhelming joy that spread though his heart at those words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudosing!! It means a lot and keeps me going :D 
> 
> Yell with me on tumblr: obi-wan-kxnxbi

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did!! Give me feedback cause I'm a slut for feedback oh and Kudos. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at http://obi-wan-kxnxbi.tumblr.com !! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
